Thomas's Amusement Park
Thomas's Amusement Park is a fan-made location made by Shadowboy192. Story Thomas's Amusement Park was an American park created around the 70's by Rick D. Morch. The idea was simple, to create an amusement park featuring advanced animatronic mascots, which was a famous thing at the time. Places like Fredbear's Family Diner were known just by that. At first the park was well received by the costumers and it became popular really fast, but since some rumours and investigations were going on about a well known criminal nicknamed "Blue Guy" invading the park strange things started to happen, old machinery and animatronic parts gone missing, mascot suits also missing, people missing, etc. Later, a few days after another suit went missing, the original owner of the park disappeared with no trace, leaving management to the co-owner. Stranger things started happening after that event, more people went missing and costumers started talking about a grey suit appearing and disappearing when they wandered around the park. It was a quite unfortunate time for the park. After many times of the park's management trying to bring the public's attention back they started to run out of money. With no more money to fix or create new attractions to bring attention, the park was officially closed, later Fazbear Entertainment asked if they could get the rights of the park's mascot Tom The Tiger to the management, the management did so since they didn't have more to do with the character, later the park was forgotten within the events that took place in there...or did it? Characters Tom the Tiger/Thomas Tiger The main mascot of the amusement park. He walks around and shows the park to newcomers in The Ringleader's Stage. Aster the Armadillo He stays in the The Gamemaster's Arcade place to show the games to the kids, but he can also walk around the park, although rarely. Taylor the T-Rex She stays at the entrance of The Explorer's Ride, telling facts about the wildlife. Toy Tom/Tommy Tiger Plays games with the children in Tommy's Funhouse alongside his partner, Oid. Toy Aster/Oid(coming soon...) Plays games with the children in Tommy's Funhouse alongside Tommy and also gives out gifts for the children. Ryan the Rabbit He performs in the stage with Dyan and plays the drums. Dyan the Duck He performs in the stage with Ryan and plays the electric piano. Leonard The Leopard He was a concept mascot for the park. The owner later decided to use this character in one of the attractions in the park and told the employees to create his costume. Later in mid creation when all that was missing were colors, the suit mysteriously went missing. Atractions The Ringleader's Stage Where Thomas presents newcomers to the park's various attractions, he also performs in the stage, singing a variety of songs and occasionally telling jokes. The Gamemaster's Arcade A huge arcade with tons of video games for children to play, but also pool table games and pinball for in another part for adults. Children can go to the balcony and pay money to the employees for tokens. Aster sits in the middle of the arcade, most of his movements are looking around and pointing his gun to people who pass by, followed by phrases like "Gotcha!" or "Watch out!". Kids can also give tokens to Aster, which will give them some game tips and fun facts in favor. The Explorer's Ride A rollercoaster ride around a forest with big lakes and wildlife. Taylor hangs around the entrance, tellings facts about nature and keeping the wildlife in check by scanning the area for any unintended events and sending it to a computer, while the employees help costumers into the rollercoaster. Taylor is the only animatronic that people are allowed to take a photo with, but only when the employees are around. Tommy's Funhouse A funhouse with anything a toddler could want: A ballpit, a room filled with toys, board games, etc. Talking about toys, Tommy, Oid, Ryan and Dyan are also around here. Tommy and Oid play and interact with the children while Ryan and Dyan play the bass and electric piano in the stage. There's even an announcer clock that tells what hour it is and when it's the our to leave. Trivia * Before creating one of the most popular and soon-to-be most unpopular park in the world, Rick worked with a friend in engineering and later studied robotics. He at first worked by making small convenient machines for companies and even toys. * Some say Rick's old friend, named "Barry Codex Jones" was involved in the creation of the park. There's little evidence, so it's mostly just a rumour. Category:Locations